


Schneefall über Manhatten

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Als vor zwei Jahren der Virus fast alle Bewohner von New Earth innerhalb weniger Minuten getötet hatte, hatte es viel zu wenige Aasfresser gegeben, um aufzuräumen und in den ersten Wochen war der Gestank unbeschreiblich gewesen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2011  
> Beta: Ayiana – vielen lieben Dank.

Novice Hames empfindliche Nase zuckte, doch der Geruch von Verwesung war kaum mehr wahrnehmbar. 

Als vor zwei Jahren der Virus fast alle Bewohner von New Earth innerhalb weniger Minuten getötet hatte, hatte es viel zu wenige Aasfresser gegeben, die sich um die Leichen kümmern konnten und in den ersten Wochen war der Gestank unbeschreiblich gewesen.  

Sie war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sicher zu stellen, dass ‚Das Gesicht von Boe’, die Menchen, die auf der Motorway eingeschlossen waren und sie selbst überlebten, als dass sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, die Toten zu begraben und hatte sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen.  

Nachdem die Population der Geier innerhalb eines Jahres exorbitant gestiegen war, hatte sie in den letzten Monaten immer mehr verhungerte Vögel gefunden. Sie hatten das Aas vertilgt und nun fehlte der Nachschub. 

 

Langsam bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Stadt. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie ihre Vorräte in einem Geschäft, das nur wenige Blocks entfernt war, besorgt, doch eine Herde von Chinchins hatte sich in dem Haus niedergelassen. Es handelte sich dabei um faustgroße Nagetiere, die als Haustiere gehalten wurden und nach dem Tod ihrer Besitzer ums Überleben kämpfen mussten. 

Novice Hame war ein Mal von der Herde angegriffen worden und hatte einige kleinere Wunden davon getragen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass es nicht mehr gewesen war. Wäre der Raum enger gewesen, hätten die Chinchins ihr das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen, ohne dass sie sich hätte wehren können. 

Es war ungefährlicher, ein Stück weiter zu laufen, statt zu riskieren noch ein Mal in einen Kampf zu geraten.  

Das Gesicht von Boe war auf sie angewiesen und sie musste vorsichtig sein. 

 

Ein seltsames Geräusch ließ sie hochblicken. Doch es war nur eine Weihnachtsdekoration, die früher über die Straßenschlucht gespannt gewesen war. Eine Seite war abgerissen und nun schabte sie entlang der Wand 

 

_Weihnachten._

 

Ein Fest, dessen Ursprung auf der Erde lag. Doch niemand wusste mehr, worum es eigentlich ging. Man wusste nur, dass es im Winter gefeiert worden war und dass man sich gegenseitig beschenkt hatte. Zudem war die Dekoration mit vielen Kerzen, Lametta und immergrünen Zweigen übrig geblieben. 

 

Novice Hame seufzte. Sie kannte das Gesicht von Boe inzwischen lang genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich nichts aus Weihnachten machte, dass er kein Interesse an diesem alten Feiertag hatte. 

Dabei war er vielleicht der einzige, der mehr über die Rituale erzählen konnte.  

Sie ging weiter, bis sie zu dem Geschäft kam. Schnell hatte sie ihre Tasche vollgepackt, sodass sie für die nächsten Tage mit Lebensmittel versorgt waren. 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm sie noch einen Tannenbaum mit, der in der Auslage angepriesen wurde. Es war ein hässliches grünes Teil aus Kunststoff, aber es gehörte zur Tradition, dass es in jedem Haushalt auf New Earth aufgestellt wurde. 

 

Vielleicht konnte sie damit das Gesicht von Boe dazu bringen, etwas zu erzählen. 

 

Als sie das Geschäft verließ, fielen die ersten Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Eine Schneedecke würde alles Hässliche verdecken, Gerüche abmildern, aber auch die Versorgung mit Lebensmittel schwieriger machen. 

 

So eilte Novice Hame zum Senat, wo sie und das Gesicht von Boe ihr Quartier aufgeschlagen hatten, stellte die Taschen ab und kehrte kurz darauf noch einmal zurück, um weitere Lebensmittel zu holen. 

Ein Geschäft weiter riss sie kurzentschlossen einige Vorhänge ab. Sie waren groß genug, um den Behälter vom Gesicht von Boe zu bedecken, um ihn zu wärmen. 

 

Auf dem Rückweg war die Schneedecke schon einige Zentimeter dick.  

Vor einigen Jahren hätte sie sich darüber gefreut, weil es weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreitete. Aber jetzt machte es ihr nur mehr Arbeit. 

 

So kam sie ein wenig außer Atem zurück. 

 

‚Ist alles in Ordnung?’, ertönte die Stimme des Gesichtes von Boe in ihrem Kopf. 

„Ja“, erwiderte sie. „Es hat angefangen zu schneien und so wie es aussieht wird es die ganze Nacht nicht aufhören.“ 

‚Schnee ist schön, aber ich vertrage die Kälte nicht mehr.’  

„Ich weiß. Vom letzten Jahr haben wir noch die Heizstrahler und ich habe noch eine Decke mitgebracht, die uns beide wärmen wird.“ 

‚Danke.’ 

 

Novice Hame nahm die Taschen und räumte sie ein Stück entfernt in ein Regal ein. Dann kehrte sie mit dem Tannenbaum zurück zu ihrem Gefährten. 

Dieser blickte das Kunststoffteil an und verzog keine Miene, aber sie konnte die halb formulierte Frage in ihrem Kopf spüren.  

Lächelnd baute sie den Baum auf. Ein Knopfdruck und der Schmuck blähte sich auf. Solange er nicht fragte, bekam er auch keine Antwort. Er kannte die Regel. 

 

‚Ist das ein Weihnachtsbaum? Warum hast du den hässlichsten rausgesucht, den es gibt?’, brach es nach einigen Minuten aus ihm heraus. 

„Dieser Tannenbaum ist eine jahrzehntausende alte Tradition“, erwiderte sie. „Hübsch ist er nicht, aber er soll auf der Erde genau so ausgesehen haben.“ 

‚Auf der Erde hat man immer die schönsten und prächtigsten Bäume ausgesucht und es war Tradition, dass die Familie ihn gemeinsam schmückte. Wir...’ die Stimme hörte sich sehr wehmütig an und verklang. 

 

„Ihr habt was?“, versuchte Novice Hame ihn zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. 

‚Es ist alles so lange her und meine Erinnerungen sind nur noch verschwommen. Gesichter, Stimmen und der Geruch von Kaffee...’ Er seufzte. 

Sie wusste, dass es besser war, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Irgendwann würde sie herausfinden, was Kaffee war. 

 

 

„Gibt es etwas Neues vom Motorway?“, versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. 

‚Ja, fünf Autos sind heute neu auf den Motorway gefahren und in einem Auto ist ein Kind geboren worden.’ Besonders bei letzterem lag eine Wärme in seinen Gedanken, die ahnen lies, wie sehr er mitfühlte. 

Novice Hame lächelte. Alle Entbehrungen lohnten sich, wenn man wusste, dass man damit Menschenleben retten konnte. Noch war es nicht sicher, dass der Virus ausgerottet war. Aber bald würden sie alle Gefangenen des Highways frei lassen können. 

 

Vielleicht nächstes Jahr zu Weihnachten. 

 


End file.
